Kamen Rider Kiba
by Jauneforever
Summary: Taken by a madman and used to develop the Grimm Driver, now free Jaune Arc seeks revenge against Merlot and his benefactors, the mysterious group named Shocker. He is unaware of just what the future holds for him now that he has joined the ranks of the Kamen Riders. As Remnants first Rider what will their legacy be, one of heroism or one of revenge and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**So, shout-out to OllyTrinity1397 on Deviantart for allowing me to use his Kamen Rider Grimm idea for this fic. Now in this world the 40** **th** **festival happens in RWBYJNPR's third year and the Breach has just happened while Cinder's infiltration only happened this year. They had somewhat normal 1** **st** **and 2** **nd** **years minus the events of season 1 and the first part of season 2 when they went after Torchwick. Hope you all like this idea. I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Betaread by LordHellPhoenix**

 **Chapter 1 – Driver's and Doctors**

 **Jaune's POV**

How long has it been since I got tossed in here? I think it's been somewhat over two years now. It started with Crocea Mors going missing. Wanting to take my mind off my missing weapon I went to the city to look around the comic store and when I got back to Beacon I was instantly tackled to the ground by Port and placed under arrest. Crocea Mors was found in the city while I was out lodged in Weiss back. She would have bled out if she hadn't been found sooner. She was put into a medically induced coma and didn't wake up for a month, when she did wake up she couldn't remember a thing about her attacker.

From there everything went to Hell. My so-called friends didn't believe a word I said besides Ruby and even she had some doubts at first. I didn't believe in Kangaroo Court until my own trial but I'm a firm believer now. I'm actually not sure what I got could even be considered a trial, the only witness I was given was Ruby who was my character witness but the prosecutor chewed her up and twisted every word she said to reflect negatively on me. My lawyer wasn't even trying to help me, he also had a watch that looked well above his pay-grade. Then the fake transcripts came to light but Ozpin didn't press charges on those but even if I had been found innocent I wouldn't have been able to become a Hunter. In the end, I got Life with no parole and my family disowned me once the whole thing was over, they couldn't believe that a child of theirs could become a criminal.

"Jaune Arc." Oh great another one, disowned or not I was an Arc and that brings a lot of enemies with it. This will be the 49th attempt on my life, I think a few of them might have been the Schnees but I can't prove that. And of course, it has to happen during my library time. I get up from my seat and turn around to see a man in a suit behind me with two guards by his side.

"Well this is a new one, so what's your reason? I've heard a lot; Your family busted up my gang's turf, killed my brother, or something along those lines. Got a new one for me?" I get ready to slide the shiv I have in my sleeve out and attack the moment they make a threatening move. The man in the suit holds out some papers and I take them. I nearly drop it three lines in but refrain myself.

"I'm impressed, best attempt to make me drop my guard yet. So how much are you getting paid for this because clearly the Schnees are behind this attack." The guards frown while the man in the suit writes something on a little notebook before looking back at me.

"This isn't an attempt on your life. I was told to give you these papers and see you out." I look back down at the papers with renewed interest.

"This is real." I'm looking at the papers that are the key to my freedom. Actual release papers with my name on them.

"Roman Torchwick was recently caught helping the White Fang breach the walls. One of the White Fang let something slip and during his interrogation Torchwick admitted to being Ms. Schnee's attack. He said he needed to do something to get the Fang to work with him and attacking a Schnee would do it. He also said you would be the perfect patsy." That makes sense, the Fang hate humans but hurting a Schnee would make them tolerate you at least. "Now then let's get you out of here." I nod, I'm actually getting out of here, I'm actually free. I follow the guards and the man out of the library and through the halls. We stop at a storeroom and they give me a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt as I don't have anything that would fit me now. I hide the shiv in the restroom where I change and then follow them once more.

Once we reach the door I hold my wrist up and get my aura cuff removed. A heinous device that forces aura to stay buried, I shiver when my aura goes through me once more. I've only been allowed access to my aura when I got sent to the hospital ward and that was always too short for my tastes. The lawyer then leads me to a car parked at the sidewalk. I immediately know who to look up the first chance I get, my old cell mate Matt. Matt had a four-year sentence for forgery. He was only with me for the first six months but he taught me everything he could about how to survive prison after I helped him fight a few members from a rival gang that attacked him. He said he could get me a legal job if I ever got out and to call him, now I'm sure somehow this has a connection to his gang but I'm a little tight for options. I might have been released and the truth has come out but I doubt anyone will want to hire someone who's been in jail. I sit down in the car and find a large man sitting next to me. He has some rather interesting neck tattoos, also he looks a bit like that big guy from CFVY.

"Hi, who are you?" I don't get a verbal answer, rather I get a hypodermic needle to the neck. My vision starts to blur, before I pass out I catch sight of the lawyer's form changing. He looks like a mad scientist from a comic book, he even has a robotic arm and a false eye glowing a brilliant red. That is the last thing I see before everything goes black.

"GAHH!" I come to thanks to an electric shock. I'm strapped down to a table, not a good sign. Damn it, I get out of prison only to wind up strapped to a slab. Oum I swear you have it out for me.

"Ahh glad to see your awake." The mad doctor from before walks into my field of vision. "My name is Dr. Merlot." I pause my struggles at that, I swear I heard my father, ex-father, cuss that name out once. "I have to ask, what did you think of the holo-disguise? That lawyer was an actual person, if I had waited for even a couple more hours you would have met the real deal." I try to speak but my mouth is dry and nothing comes out. "Oh right, you should be able to talk in a couple of minutes. I suppose I should explain, you have been given the great honor of helping me work on a new experiment. Anyone ever tell you why most people with aura get life sentences if they do something that would get a civilian only twenty years? That cuff that they stick on you causes your aura to grow exponentially, something about the compression process that blocks access to your aura. I mean could you imagine a hardened criminal with aura getting put back on the street with much larger reserves, it be sweet, nurturing, wonderful chaos.

Now before your incarceration you had the aura reserves of a low-ranking hunter, better than any other first or second year, despite your lack of skill, now I estimate you have enough to equal some of the greats. Just what I need in a test subject, the ones without enough die so quickly." The restraints tighten and I hear a cart move, I peek to the side and nearly faint at all the assorted surgical tools. I try and struggle more only for another needle to be shoved into my neck, rather than put me to sleep this one somehow keeps me from moving.

"This drug is a beauty, I invented it myself. It keeps you from moving but lets you feel everything." The mad man leans in close to my face and I can see the gleam of madness in his real eye. "You know what makes this so sweet, your father was the one to rat me out to the council. I may have had to make a deal with some demons to get the necessary materials but with you I have the perfect test subject. Now then let's make the necessary changes to your body. After that comes the fun part."

"AAAAHHHHH!" I let out a scream as a scalpel makes a cut down my forearm, I can see bone from the corner of my eye.

"Congratulations boy, you are going to be the first wielder of a whole new breed of weapon. A Driver, to be more precise a Grimm Driver. A device capable of turning anyone into a threat. All that's left is to make certain your capable of wielding the weapon." I thought prison was hell but I was wrong, as I lay on this slab screaming my lungs out as Merlot does as he pleases I have learned the truth.

This, this is Hell.

 **Two months later**

I will kill Merlot, I will wipe any trace of his existence from Remnant. I will make him suffer, those are my thoughts as I stare across my cell at the Grimm Driver, it resembles the head of a horned Grimm with a handle sticking out of the back of its head. Laying on the ground next to the Driver are two Grimm orbs, I can't even begin to describe the things properly. I didn't believe in magic until now, there is no other explanation for some of this things functions. They're basically a Grimm's essence stuffed into the circular computer that is the orb. I have Beowolf orb and a Nevermore orb, most of the orbs that are produced are Creep orbs, which Merlot has given to the White Fang of all people. Each orb is decorated with the face of the Grimm they were produced from. A device that give people the power of Grimm and he gives it to a bunch of terrorists. Merlot mentioned that mine is more versatile, capable of more forms than the basic, mass-produced ones he gave to the Fang, most only use low level Grimm, like Creeps, as templates and only the higher-up Fang members have high-level forms. My gaze shifts to my arms, they're covered in scars, the rest of my body is no better. Wires and small cables line my skeleton now, completely unnecessary but they "optimize the performance of the Driver by allowing the energy created to flow easily throughout the body".

It's not like I haven't tried to escape, I have but this cell in near indestructible. Only the floor and the back of the cage are made of metal, the rest is pure energy. I've tried tunneling out but each time I've tried the cell has shocked me. I haven't actually been in this cell that often, Merlot has been putting me though a lot of tests and training. Between weapon's training, CQC, learning the basics of the Driver, and for some odd reason learning how to ride a motorcycle I haven't had much rest. I wouldn't go along with the training if it wasn't for Merlot's rule, I don't train, I don't eat or drink. It's worrisome Merlot's teaching me all this stuff though, what is the point of teaching a test subject all he has.

"BOOM!" I jump to my feet and put on the Driver followed by slipping the Orbs into pouches on the Driver's belt. What the hell!? Did Merlot blow something up again? Is this another one of his tests? The energy making up the walls of my cell starts to flicker. I tense at the flickering before it finally goes out. I stay still for a second, unsure if this is some cruel joke of Merlot's. The energy fields don't reappear for five minutes, this might actually be happening. Taking my chances, I rush forward and nothing happens. I'm finally free.

"I'm coming for you Merlot, you hear me! YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD!" I run into a few androids on my way but smash through them easily after stealing one of their weapons, I've had to fight enough of these things in Merlot's sick games to know how to beat them. As I'm running forward I skid to a halt when a mutated Creeper comes flying out of the wall. It detonates and the force shoves me back. I freeze when seven familiar figures come running out of the wall.

"YOU!" Everyone but my former partner has changed their outfits and styles but I would recognize them anywhere **(1)**. I keep myself from flying at the pieces of crap I call my former team, I will never forgive them for turning their back on me. I get Yang and Blake not trusting me, Yang was terrified Ruby's first Beacon friend was a killer and I had no real relationship with Blake. Hell I'm surprised Ruby didn't think I was guilty, but those three were my teammates. Obviously that counted for nothing.

"Jaune!?" I make to answer only to get tackled by Ruby. I feel something wet hit my chest.

"You're alive." My anger goes down at that, I could never stay mad at Ruby. I make to reply only to feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I look up at the ceiling above us to see it start to crumble. I grab Ruby and throw us forward as a mutated Beowolf comes crashing down through the ceiling right where we were standing. The voice of my target then reaches my ears.

"Such a lovely reunion. Aren't you a lucky boy Jaune, we finally get to see how you stack up against mutated Grimm This was supposed to be next week's lesson but now will do." I snarl at the joy in his voice.

"First your little pet and then you Merlot!" I snag the Beowolf orb from my belt and pull open on the handle opening the "mouth" on the Driver. It releases a snarl as I press the "eye" button, it's a sure sign of insanity when you add sound effects to weapons. I fit the orb in between the "jaws" and release the handle while shouting out the phrase needed to activate the Driver.

" **HENSHIN!"**

 **Weiss's POV**

Today has been a long day. First we've had to run across this madman's island, then we discovered Merlot was mutating Grimm, and now we've run into someone I thought my father had killed a few months ago. To this day I still can't anything more about the attack. All I knew was when I woke up everyone but Ruby seemed sure Jaune had been the one to attack me. I was of a mixed opinion, I couldn't honestly see him doing it but the evidence all pointed to him. I later learned my Father had some evidence fabricated, his sick way of showing care. Then I found out about all the attacks he ordered on Jaune, twenty attacks and five nearly succeeded.

Then Roman confessed of the attack, his reasoning made perfect sense. The White Fang would have been more than willing to work with him for killing me, as it was they were willing to work with him for his near success. Ozpin said he was apparently taken away by someone disguised as the lawyer that was supposed to see him released. Ozpin said that if Jaune wanted he would see to it he could try and become a Hunter again. Something about _persuading_ the Council to allow it. When Jaune disappeared, I suspected my Father of it but I had no proof, seeing Jaune standing their covered in scars, dressed in ratty old clothes, and with a strange belt around his waist I actually doubt it was him. If it was my Father he'd probably be dead. I can tell we all want to question Jaune but the new threat puts hold on that.

" **HENSHIN!"** As soon as Jaune shouts that out a black mist covers him and growls start to leak out from his belt. When the mist clears black and white armor covers him. His hands and feet are covered in clawed gloves and boot's respectively. Leg guards and arm guards are present in their respective places as well with spikes on the outside of each. Shoulder guards and a chest plate are decorated in the same red as a Grimm. A similarly decorated helm covers his head with black glass blocking any view of his face.

" **Beowolf Helm! Wolf Left the Pack, Claws Ready to Attack!"**

"You are a sick man Merlot, putting in little ditties for this thing." Jaune then presses down on a "horn" on his belt.

" **Beowolf Biting!"** Black mist gathers around Jaune's arms and then clawed gauntlets form around his hands. The mutated Beowolf strikes at Jaune only for its arm to be stopped in its tracks. A single hand is holding it back.

"DIE!" With that shout Jaune launches a brutal volley of attacks. Jaune's close combat skills are much better than our 1st year, no doubt improved through the attacks on him in prison. An elbow to the gut shoves the Beowolf back while a backflip snaps its head into the air. In a split second Jaune is in the air slamming both fists down on the beast's head. With the creature on the ground Jaune drives his gauntlets into the Beowolf's back and then tears it in two.

"Marvelous, you truly are so much better than the idiotic Fang I had to make the other Drivers for."

"You did what!?" Ozpin speaks up for the first time.

"He gave the White Fang similar weapons to my belt. They're called Grimm Drivers, the weapon that I will kill him with."

"You sound ungrateful."

"YOU FUCKING PUT WIRES AND CABLES IN MY BODY, WHILE I WAS AWAKE! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AND BLEED, I WILL WIPE EVERY TRACE OF YOU FROM THIS PLANET!" I hold back a gasp; the scars make so much sense now. "Ozpin I'm willing to help in this, what's the plan."

"Destroy everything."

"Good."

 **Jaune's POV**

As soon as Ozpin points us in the right way we start moving. Some androids get in our way but they're easily dealt with.

"So, Vomit-Boy …. How has it been?" I glare at Yang from behind my helmet.

"How have I been? Do you want a blow by blow of being cut open by a mad scientist? Or perhaps the time I spent fending for my life behind bars with nearly every convict wanting to kill me and all the guards being paid to ignore what goes on, is that what you want to hear about?" Yang withers under my unseen glare. I cut it off after a few seconds, this is… well awkward doesn't begin to describe what this is. "Hell, that has been what the last two months have been, the years before that weren't any better. Everyday spent knowing your team didn't trust me, that I had to look forward to living with a constant target on my back, it really does a number on the psyche."

"Jaune, I need to apologize. Because I couldn't even put up a fight you ended up in this situation." I can't even reply to that. "Well say something!"

"You used my name." Well I really can't be called Arc now but I'm sure there are a whole bunch of other things to call me.

"That's what surprises you?"

"Well you apologizing is a surprise sure, I mean you were the one who was attacked and couldn't remember exactly what happened. Plus, you never condemned me in the court, merely told the truth that you couldn't remember anything about your attacker. I mean it's not like you lied on the stand to get rid on an annoyance." That last part came out a bit too accusing.

"NO! You think I would do that?"

"I entertained it a time or two in the prison infirmary, nothing else to do really." Ozpin speaks up once I'm done talking.

"Jaune I want names of every guard that took bribes, I will insure they are dismissed."

"You'd need to replace most of the guards Ozpin. Now this stuff is for the power, let's smash it all."

"You aren't allowed to be here." Stuff it Merlot.

"On it Fearless Leader."

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" I take out my anger on the machinery while the others kill the androids and Grimm that show up. After that I go up and grab Nora by the throat before pinning her to the wall. "I am not your leader and I am not your friend, you made that quite clear two years ago." A bullet hits my back and bounces off my armor. When I look back Ren has his weapons pointed at me.

"Put her down." I throw Nora at him and he catches her.

"My, my I see you're not totally immune to the side effects Jaune. Then again given your past with these people it's no surprise." I ignore him but Blake brings it up.

"Side effects?"

"I use Grimm matter in the Drivers. Of course, it has side effects you idiotic animal!" I watch Blake's bow twitch, that makes so much sense now. "Anger issues, increased senses over time, chance of turning into a Grimm." I stumble at the last side effect, I hadn't heard that one before. I can feel everyone's eyes on me and ignore them. Soon we're at the production center for Merlot's mutation goop. More enemies show up and I want to end it quickly. I grab the horn and pull back twice.

" **Beowolf Chomping!"** I feel a slight burning in my legs and they shift to a similar structure of an actual Beowolf's. You know that last side effect makes more sense when I think about it. I rush forward and start ripping everything to shreds using my claws at speeds far beyond what I was capable of before. I don't stop attacking until everything stops moving. I take deep breaths, taking in as much oxygen as possible. The others have taken care of the vats when a giant android of the grenade launching variety drops down, it's at least two and a half times larger than the normal variety. It turns its gun on us and fires. We all dodge but Weiss takes some shrapnel to the leg causing her to trip. Sensing an easy target the android targets her.

"Watch out!" I move quickly and grab her before the blast hits. The android focuses on me forcing me to keep moving. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, now put me down." I dodge another blast.

"Don't have enough time." I jump in the air to dodge a blast and shift Weiss around so that I'm giving her a piggy back ride. "Listen when I start attacking use that time thingy of yours and hold on." I push the "horn" down three times.

" **Beowolf Massacre!"** The claws on my gauntlets grow out **(2)** and I lock my hands together creating a drill of sorts. Black energy surrounds me and I rush forward and start spinning in the air at high speeds Weiss's grip tightens around my neck. I then feel myself moving faster than I ever have before using this move, looks like Weiss used that time thingy. We pierce straight though the robot and when we hit the ground I place my arms out to catch a drag I skid to a stop right as the bot explodes.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ruby rushes over as I help Weiss down, I wisely keep quiet about how green she looks. Ruby starts examining my armor and the Driver in a buzz. I can't even keep up with the technobabble she's spouting. I can't help but chuckle and ruffle her hair, she's grown but it's still the same Ruby.

"Never change Ruby."

"Very nice, you really are the perfect specimen. Sadly for you I already have the perfect formula." With every word that comes out of his mouth I feel the urge to rip that arm of his off and stuff it down his throat grow. We all start moving and soon find an area with little remodeling, most of it's still rock.

"Welcome to the testing area, not as advanced as Jaune's usual place but this one will do." With that Grimm and droids flood the cave. It becomes a wild fight, for every one we kill three more seem to show up. I rush to kill a mutated Creeper only to hear Blake shout a warning and grab me with her weapon. As I'm pulled back I watch as the Creeper explodes. Even with the armor that would have hurt.

"You're welcome." I grab Blake and cover her as a grenade explodes behind us, small bits of shrapnel bounce off my armor.

"We're even." This isn't going to work, I can't afford to get close or can't get close. Time to switch. I remove the Beowolf orb from the Driver and the white armor disperses from the suit. I then swap in the Nevermore orb.

" **Nevermore Helm! Eye in the Sky, Get Ready to Die!"** New armor grows out, the forehead of the helm is more pointed with four separate plates on each side of the helm. The chest piece is smaller but covers more of the neck while the shoulder plates cover the top and side of the shoulder. My arm and leg guards along with my gloves lack spikes now but the guards now have sharp protrusions on the outside that look similar to wings and stick out about a half a foot. My boots now sport two talon-like protrusions on the front and one on the heel. **"Nevermore Biting!"** I hold out my hand and a crossbow decorated like a Nevermore forms. The handle looks like the leg, the wings stick out on both sides while an open beak will shoot out the energy "feather" arrows. I take aim and fire; the black energy shots tear through the enemy. Between all of us the tide slowly turns, soon we're all that's left in the cave.

"So it's come to this. Using my second greatest experiment, this will be your final test. Do me proud." A giant, even larger than the one from Initiation two years ago, mutated Deathstalker drops from the ceiling nearly flattening Pyrrha. When the hell did Merlot make this thing? At first it doesn't seem that different form the regular breed aside from the size, color, and spikes, then it starts shooting said green spikes everywhere. When it launches the second volley I retaliate by shooting out two of its eyes.

" **RAGH!"** Well that just pissed it off. This really is reminding me of Initiation, wait… that could work.

"Weiss, when that thing plunges its stinger down again freeze it but make sure to leave some flesh exposed, Ruby I'll need you to fling me towards it once it's in place!" Ruby nods and so does Weiss although more reluctantly. Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha stay close and manage to agitate that thing into trying to plunging its stinger into the ground when it misses them.

"NOW!" I pull the handle of my crossbow down slightly and flip it towards the stock. The handle moves down towards the butt of the stock and the wings slide up and connect forming serrated edges from the "feathers". The end result is a blade slightly shorter than Crocea Mors but it's definitely sharper. I flip the blade into a reverse grip and hop on Crescent Rose and Ruby spins around at high speeds while firing bullets, when she's built up enough speed Ruby launches me forward. I start spinning myself and hit the flesh right above the stinger. With a screech of agony from the beast the stinger is cut off. Celebrations are cut short when the tail whacks into me once it's freed, sending me straight into a wall.

"You're really starting to piss me off!" I'm am this close to getting free, I refuse to be stopped by some stupid bug. I start pressing on the horn.

" **Nevermore Chomping!"** Wings sprout from my back and I take flight while switching my sword back to crossbow mode. I hit the horn three more times. **"Nevermore Massacre!"**

"TAKE THIS!" I gather energy into the crossbow and shoot one arrow that splits into hundreds of homing arrows. The Deathstalker is pushed back by the barrage. Black energy surrounds my right leg and I shoot down at it with my right leg outstretched.

"AAAAHHH!" I smash into the Deathstalker and send it flying back into the wall where I pin it. My wings keep flapping, shoving me forward and the armor on the Deathstalker slowly cracks against the wall. With one last cry the Deathstalker dies and starts to disperse. I won't let this chance go to waste, I hold out my hand and concentrate, the miasma from the Deathstalker gathers into the palm of my hand and squeeze it. When I open my hand a green orb with a Deathstalker's face imprinted on it sits in my palm. And this is why I believe in magic now, there is nothing else that can explain how I just did that let alone any of the other stuff. I slip the orb into a pouch on my belt and remove the Nevermore orb.

" **Hunt's Over."** The armor disperses and I keep myself from collapsing just barely.

"Such a shame, that was a one of a kind specimen. But still you have made its power your own. Oh you truly are my greatest work!"

"Merlot, why would even build such a thing? Let alone have the means to make it?"

"Oh, some group called Shocker wanted them built. As far as I can tell they merely want chaos across Remnant. They are an odd bunch though, it's like they're from another planet sometimes. At least they recognize my brilliance, unlike some people. Oh Jaune, as I can't stop you I left you a going away present in the hanger, take it with you if the extraction reaches you in time. Tata for now, or forever. Depends on if you escape the blast zone." Alarms start blaring as a door opens.

"MOVE!" I didn't need to be told twice. We run towards the open door which directly leads to a hanger, an airship is pulling up to land as we speak. I also see what Merlot was talking about.

"Hey, it's my bike." Designed to look like a Beowolf grasping the front wheel between its "paws" while the back wheel is between its hind "legs". Pipes stick out from where the "ribs" are with footrests right around the "waist". The "head" looks rather realistic as well. Oddly enough there is a new orb on the seat. I pick it up and take a quick look, unlike others it has a full Beowolf body on it rather than just a face. I'll think on it later, when I'm not in an exploding base.

"Nikos, get this on the airship." Pyrrha looks like she wants to argue but a glare gets her moving and soon my bike is on the airship. I hop on and the ship takes off not a minute later. I settle against my bike and let myself drift off into sleep. The sound of Merlot's lair blowing up is like a sweet lullaby.

 **Time Skip**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T LEAVE!?" I'm an inch from Ozpin's face with RWBY and NPR behind me while Goodwitch is by his side.

"You have currently gone through a horrible event…"

"Which I will make better by hunting anything of Merlot's down and destroying it."

"And those who wield the other Drivers?"

"They're White Fang, even in prison we heard just how crazy they were getting. I'll be doing a public service."

"Be that as it may if you leave the Council will come after you."

"And they'll all die! I already lost my freedom once, anyone that tries to take it away again is headed six-feet under."

"You'll make yourself an enemy of all the Kingdoms."

"Like I give a damn!"

"I will help you hunt down Merlot, the White Fang, and this Shocker group Merlot mentioned. I can see the risk they pose but it is better if we work together." I keep my cool, I would lose a fight here if I lashed out.

"What happens if I stay here?"

"I will expect you to take classes, I know you kept up mundane studies in prison. I will get you tutoring for anything you need help with." I stare Ozpin down and he doesn't blink.

"Fine, I had better not be expected to rejoin NPR."

"You won't."

"Good, now where is my bike going?"

"We'll figure something out, why do you care so much?"

"After everything I went through learning to ride that thing I'm sure as hell going to hold on to it."

"Fair enough."

"Now will someone take me to the cafeteria? I haven't had a decent meal in over two years."

"Oh I'll do it." Before I can blink Ruby has latched on to my arm. I nod and follow her as she drags me off. Her team catches up to us but keep their distance. Fine by me, just because I don't hold a grudge against them doesn't mean I'm comfortable around them just yet.

So Merlot, you've allied yourself with some group named Shocker. That won't help you, I will destroy you and your legacy. I hope you're ready, your greatest creation will be the one to kill you.

 **?'s POV**

Huh, so this is where that branch of Shocker ended up. Quite the interesting place. I wonder if this world has Kamen Riders or Super Sentai already? I'll just have to make look into that, got to say of all the worlds I've been to this one is probably the most unique.

 **(1) Ruby, Nora, Ren, Yang, and Blake are wearing Vol 4 outfits, Weiss is in her Snowpea outfit, and Pyrrha hasn't changed her outfit. (2) Think Kamen Rider Tiger's Dest Claws.**

 **Alright hope you all like this. I'm definitely going to try and keep updating this one. If you have any ideas or thoughts put them in a review. Also the characters in the summary may change based on chapter to chapter. Jaune will meet more than one of Earth's Kamen Riders.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well most people seem to like this story, hope this chapter works for you. I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. OllyTrinity1397 owns the White Fang uniform.**

 **Chapter 2 – A Passing Through Rider.**

 **Jaune's POV**

I hate this. Instead of hunting down everyone with a connection to Merlot I'm stuck in school. To make matters worse I can't control the Deathstalker orb, I can't even use initiate a transformation with it. There are only three good things that have come out of this. First is that I got to go into the Emerald Forest and create both a Ursa orb and a King Taijitu orb. Second is the new outfit I picked up, amazing how much the Vale Council will pay to avoid a lawsuit. A new black trench coat, black jeans, a grey button-up shirt, newer gloves of the same brand as my old ones, and black combat boots. And finally I learned that I can call out the weapons of the orbs without transforming. I just have to not press the "eye" when I put the orb in and push the "horn" down once. Currently I'm working on my accuracy in the firing range without of the Nevermore helm, can't always rely on the eyesight of a bird. A fake Beowolf pops up and I shoot it's head off.

"Nice shot." I look over my shoulder to see a purple-haired girl with a bit of a tan on her. A crossbow is resting on her shoulder.

"Thanks, sadly that's not usually what happens."

"Oh, how long you been working on that?"

"Little over a month."

"Still a good shot. Names Nebula, Nebula Violette."

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." Just got the letter yesterday, Ozpin apparently held on to it for me during my time with Merlot, as soon as I was found innocent I was brought back into the Arc family. I decided to take the name back and at least interact with my sisters and mother, dear old dad can go to Hell as far as I'm concerned. I've had a few decent conversations over the scroll with my sisters after the initial rant over them never writing or visiting, of course my father wouldn't allow it. Can't taint the Arc image by meeting with a disowned criminal. Also it turns out I'm an uncle now. Mom is so glad she's a grandmother, dropped a lot of hints about how my new niece could use some cousins.

Recognition appears in Nebula's eyes. I snort and turn back to the targets, the last few years will probably follow me for the rest of my life. The next three targets find themselves lacking chest cavities.

"So, where did you go for the last two months?" I look back at Nebula, no judgement is in her eyes, only curiosity.

"I don't talk about it." I aim at another target only for an actual arrow to bury itself between the fake Ursa's eyes. Nebula steps up next to me and smirks at me. "Nice shot."

"So up for a little challenge?"

"First one to ten headshots?"

"Sounds good." I'm only up to four when Nebula wins. She's good.

"Heh, nobody can beat me and Shooting Star." I chuckle and disperse my own crossbow.

"Yeah, don't ever say that to Ruby. She'll take it as a personal challenge. Well nice to meet you Nebula, see ya around." I make to leave only to stop when I hear her say something.

"Second weird belt I've seen today." I glance down at the Driver and then round on her.

"Where did you see the first one?" Nebula looks at me with a smirk.

"What's in it for me." I hold back a growl.

"What do you want?"

"A favor I can cash in at any time."

"Deal." We shake on it and I feel like I just made a big mistake.

"One of the staff I think, he was walking around the courtyard last time I saw him." I thank her and rush out. How did Shocker infiltrate Beacon so easily? I pass Ruby and Yang on my way to the Courtyard.

"What's got you in such a hurry?" I don't even look back at Yang when she questions me.

"Another Driver." I keep moving and reach the Courtyard in another few minutes. I look around but I can't see any belts that stick out. I'm probably just being paranoid, I blame prison and the subsequent kidnapping.

"What has you in a rush?" Weiss walks up to me with a curiosity over her face.

"A girl named Nebula mentioned seeing a weird belt, thought it might be a Driver. I think I might just be paranoid." Weiss nods and seems to curl in on herself slightly.

"I've been there, after Roman's attack it took months for me to stop checking over my shoulder every five seconds. I couldn't stand having my back to a door, every little noise I couldn't see the source of set me off. Cardin and his goons found that hilarious until Yang tore them a new one." I laugh at that image, from what I've learned Cardin and his team haven't changed a bit so they deserve everything thrown at them.

"Yeah, if I had the opportunity I made sure I could see all entrances after the first few months in prison." Weiss nods and stares off in the distance.

"Would you come to Vale with me?" I'm startled by her question and I'm sure my expression shows it because she elaborates. "I've ordered some more Dust for the tournament but I don't like having it delivered to Beacon directly after an accident while you were gone. I don't go into Vale without at least one other person now with the White Fang are more active, that just be stupid beyond belief."

"And you want me why?"

"Everyone else is busy and I know I can trust you." I'm honestly touched by that trust, I've had a lot of suspicious glances thrown my way these past few weeks.

"Sure, you have a helmet?"

"I'd prefer we didn't take your bike, Dust on one of those is never a good idea."

"Fair enough, I'll meet you at the air docks in about an hour."

"Very well." I head off to my room to grab my wallet. My new room isn't even half the size of the one I was in during my time on JNPR but it's better than a cell. I snag my wallet and head to the air docks. I meet up with Weiss and we get seats on the next ship to Vale. The ride doesn't take too long but it's a little awkward between us. Once the ship lands I follow Weiss to her destination. It's at this moment that Weiss starts up a conversation on meaningless topics. I answer back to the best of my abilities, I then notice a lot of people taking pictures. I glance at Weiss and it hits me, she's doing this to help me. This is something that may help eliminate the stigma that follows me.

 **Time Skip**

"… and that is why you should never put those two types of dust together." I have to admit that is an interesting fact. We've already picked up Weiss's dust and stopped by a café that Weiss praised so much. The waiter was a bit odd though, that camera of his was pretty unique as well.

"By the way thanks for all this."

"The cappuccino?"

"No I'm paying for these, no I mean this whole media thing you're pulling. You've taken us through some rather populated areas we didn't have to. I'm not that much of an idiot." It means a lot because I know that Weiss isn't that fond of cameras. Weiss looks away from me and sips her drink.

"Remember the last time we spoke before my attack, I was vicious. That didn't help your case. Plus the way I treated you was rather horrible anyway."

"Weiss I was an idiot that couldn't take no for an answer. Trust me I don't hold it against you one bit. Look on the brightside, you didn't have to put up with my idiocy."

"That isn't funny you dolt." Wow, you could freeze boiling water with that tone. "You at least knew what personal space is. Believe me that was a lot more than some of the people I had to deal with in Atlas had." I decide not to touch on that last bit. I make to speak but then I stop at the sight in front of me.

"BWAHHH!" I can't stop laughing, Weiss has a foam mustache.

"Want to share what's so funny." I quickly snap a picture and then show it to her. Weiss blushes at the sight and wipes the mustache off with her napkin. "We never speak about this again."

"I don't know Wei…" I trail off when something sharp pokes me thigh. Weiss's tone then turns sickeningly sweet.

"I promise you that if you ever mention this again you will not like the consequences." I nod so fast my vision blurs. After that we finish our drinks and I pay the check, that waiter seemed to stare at my Driver with some familiarity. Now I'm kinda concerned. As we're walking back to the air docks Weiss says something that really sets off the danger sense.

"That new waiter was pretty decent, it's also rather odd. That don't normally hire people this time of year." I make to question her only for an explosion to catch our attention. People start screaming and running our way. We shove past the crowd and find some people going wild. My heart skips a beat when I see what they're wearing.

"Jaune… are you seeing this."

"Dear Oum, it's worse than I thought it would be." The five attackers are wearing what looks like a combination between my armor and the White Fang uniform. Thick boots that look like bone, armguards that cover most of the forearm, an armored hoodie, and a helm that looks like a Creeper biting onto a mask. The entire block is trashed, I can see several bodies on the ground as well. I place Weiss's dust down to the side and stick the Beowolf orb into the Driver while pressing the eye.

"Weiss, grab the people and see if they can be saved. I'll take care of the Fang. **HENSHIN!** "

" **Beowolf Helm! Wolf Left the Pack, Claws Ready to Attack.** " I'm on the White Fang before they can react. The closest shouts out a warning as I drive a fist into his head. I push on the horn once. **"Beowolf Biting!"**

" **Creeper Biting!"** As my gauntlets come out so do the grunts' weapons. Each has what looks like a Creeper's head on their right fist. Three come running at me while the other two aim their gauntlets at me. Energy blasts come flying at me and I roll out of the way. I meet the three running at me head on. Deflect the first blow to the side, deliver a knee to the gut of the attacker, grab his arm and swing him into his friends. With those three on the ground I hit the horn two times.

" **Beowolf Chomping!"** I rush at the two that stayed at a distance with my next enhanced speed and grab them both by the head. With a heave I slam them both into the ground where a crater forms.

"ACCK!"

"Weiss!" I turn around to see some large plant-man creature wrapping Weiss in a bear hug. I rush at him only for several blasts to hit me in the side and send me crashing into a building.

"So you're the new guy made by Merlot, not that tough are you." I get back up only for some kind of vine to wrap around my throat. I try to tear it off but I'm sent into the air and smashed into another building. The vine unwraps from me and I fall two stories to the ground. I get back in my feet and jump back from the next vine attack. I make to move but have to dodge another barrage of energy blasts. Weiss is now slung over the plant creature's shoulder as it looks around, sirens fill the air.

"You have three hours, abandoned Schnee Warehouse at the docks. Come if you want the girl to live." Before I can move both the creature and the Fang grunts burrow underground.

" **Hunts Over."** The armor disperses and I stumble towards the bodies Weiss got out of the way to check on them, all dead. I then start walking towards the garage I parked my bike in while calling Ruby on my scroll.

"Jaune, what's up?"

"Weiss and I got in the middle of the White Fang blowing a block up. Some… thing grabbed Weiss, I think it was part of that Shocker group. I got only a few hours to get to some abandoned Schnee warehouse at the docks before they kill her."

"WHAT!"

"Get over here as quick as you can, I'll buy you time to move her out of the way. After that just run, the Fang have Drivers and the creature is tough. Get the teachers or someone else if you can manage it. I promise you Ruby, I will get Weiss out of this alive."

"And what about you?"

"I… I don't know." I hang up before she can reply. This is horrible, I thought I was getting stronger, I thought I was making progress. But that plant kicked my ass, I couldn't even get a hit in. I was so useless.

I make it to the garage and find my bike, turns out that the full body Beowolf orb is a key of sorts. I slip it into a slot in-between the handle bars and get ready to go off.

"So going off to face Shocker and their mass-produced troopers all on your own." I turn around and find the waiter from the from the café standing there.

"How do you know them?" I slide my hand to the handle of the Driver. The waiter raises his hand and reveals a belt with a circular depression on it that's surrounded by little black symbols.

"Name's Tsukasa, this here is the Decadriver." I roll of my bike and transform. When I come out of my roll I'm back in my Beowolf helm and ready to strike. I make to attack only to stop when he doesn't react. "I'm not with Shocker, well anymore but that was a lifetime ago. I'm a Kamen Rider now."

"What the hell is a Kamen Rider?" The guy finds my question amusing.

"It's what you are. A warrior with a suit of armor that fits for justice, revenge, a love of battle, greed, and the rare one that fights for evil. You're an oddity though, you have a similar origin to the Showa Riders but your suit is more like us Heisei Riders. Definitely advanced tech, probably some magic thrown in as well."

"Showa? Heisei? You know what I don't have time for this." I get back on my bike and pull out only to stop when Tsukasa steps in front of my bike.

"Sorry but I got a thing for helping out other world's Riders, I'll come help you and after that you have to listen to what I have to say." I grit my teeth, should I do this. He admitted to being involved with Shocker at one point, plus he might be crazy seeing as how he mentioned other worlds. Then again I got my ass kicked by a plant just under half an hour ago.

"Fine! How are you going to get to where we need to go." Tsukasa smirks and then the air beside him ripples, he reaches into the ripple and a motorcycle rolls out. He then slaps his Decadriver on and pulls on the sides causing the middle to shift to reveal a slot. Tsukasa pulls out a card.

" **Henshin!"** The card is slipped into the slot and the sides pushed back in.

" **Kamen Ride. Decade!"** Four figures that look like they're holograms converge on Tsukasa and black armor with white stripes covers him. Nine black cards appear and slam into his face fusing with the armor. Color bleeds into him, the arms and outsides of his legs turn pink along with the center of his helmet while the "eyes" turn green.

"Kamen Rider Decade. Hey, what is your name anyway?"

"Jaune Arc."

"No, your Rider name. You need a name to be called when you're in the suit, a tradition of sorts. Is this your regular form?"

"Yeah?" Decade gets on his bike and hits up the kickstand up.

"Then I'd recommend a name based off that, unless you just want to be Kamen Rider Grimm."

"Nope. That won't go over well in this world." I'm actually We both take off and head towards the dock. Luckily there is only one warehouse that plant-thing would be talking about. It takes us nearly the entire two hours we have left to get there. We slow to a stop in front of the warehouse.

"I was supposed to come alone, how you want to do this?"

"You go in and distract them, I'll get the girl out before they notice and then come help you."

"How?" Decade holds up a card with a beetle shaped helmet on it. He opens his Driver up and sticks it in.

" **Henshin."**

" **Kamen Ride. Kabuto."** Four new holograms slam into him and Decade's armor changes to the one on the card, his Driver stays the same though.

"Trust me, they won't see me coming." I don't bother responding, it's getting way to close to the deadline for my tastes. I walk through the warehouse door and find Weiss tied to a pillar, she's still unconscious. Only the plant guy is standing in the warehouse.

"So I came, mind telling me who you even are?"

"I am one of Shocker's greatest warriors, Sarracenian. Shocker has brought me back from the dead to insure I continue to advance our goals. I shall ensure Remnant Shocker will rule this world." From around me the Fang from before pop out of the ground and all of them point their weapons at me. The "mouths" open up ready to shoot. Before they fire however the Fang all sent flying and Weiss disappears. A weight is on my shoulder and I look to see Decade resting his arm on me.

"Told you I'd get the girl to safety. She's with the bikes." The beetle based armor disappears and he's back to his original armor.

"YOU!" Sarracenian seems upset. "TRAITOR! You were supposed to lead Neo-Shocker to glory." I turn to look at Decade who shrugs at me.

"I was a bad guy before I got amnesia, I learned better thanks to some friends." I push that to the side, clearly this guy doesn't like him so that's good enough for me.

"Guess you aren't that bad. Oh, looks like the Fang are standing back up."

"I'll take them, you handle the big guy."

"He kicked my ass last time."

"I recommend having a weapon with more reach. Besides, he won't have help this time." I pull out the King Taijitu orb and swap it out.

"I got something that will work." **(I like playing Break the Shell sung by Kamen Rider Girls at this point. Rider Mask on YouTube has a subbed version. 0:00 to 1:30)**

" **King Taijitu Helm! Two in One, Now You're Done!"** The King Taijitu armor is minimal, my chest armor only covers my biceps, the only last bit of armor minus the helm is simple arm and shin guards. I press the horn down once. **"King Taijitu Biting!"** A six-foot staff forms in my hands, one-half black and one-half white. Each side ends with a miniature King Taijitu head.

"Heh, let's do this. Time to pluck a weed." Really wish I felt as confident as I sound.

"Die Kamen Riders!" I rush Sarracenian and roll to the side to avoid his attack. I can hear Decade fighting the grunts. I jab my staff at Sarracenian and the staff extends towards him It catches him in the gut and sends him skidding back. Sarracenian whips his whips at me and energy slashes fly at me. I spin the staff around to build up force and bat away the energy. I send the staff forward and it extends once more. Sarracenian dodges to the side and retaliates with more attacks from his whips. Alright if I can't get it done alone let's see him face two.. Two hits to the horn.

" **King Taijitu Chomping!"** My legs fuse together and start to stretch out, once the tail is about nine feet long another body forms. My staff then splits in half and the black half flies into my copy's hand, both halves then grow to the original's size.. This will last about ten minutes before the strain will become too much for me to handle. I rush forward and smash my staff into Sarracenian's torso. As I move by the other me rears up and slams his staff onto the plant-man's head. I turn around and send my staff rocketing towards my foe, Sarracenian makes to dodge but he's too slow this time and it catches him in the shoulder.

"How?! I shouldn't be having this much difficulty dodging your attacks." He hasn't noticed yet? Each time the Taijitu head has hit him it bites down slightly and releases poison into his system, not enough to kill but definitely enough to debilitate. Decade was right though, knowing what his weapon is and denying him his backup has made fighting Sarracenian much easier.

It soon becomes a pattern, me and my copy keep moving around Sarracenian, whittling him down with poisoned blows. At one point we manage to knock his whips out of his hands and away from his reach. I'll admit I could have finished this earlier but he threatened Weiss, one of the people I consider a friend, for that he gets to suffer a bit longer. Eventually I can feel the strain from keeping this form become too much and I return to normal.

"I'm done with this. You'll be a message to Shocker, Remnant Shocker, or whatever the hell it is you call yourselves." Decade's words on a title flash through me and I remember one of the few lessons from Port that wasn't a biography on his life. While a Beowolf's claws are deadly it's the fangs you need to worry about, once they latch onto something they rarely let go without dying. Since my main form is the Beowolf helm I should stick with that and I remember that other word for fang from a comic I read once.

"Don't mess with Kamen Rider Kiba!" I initiate a finisher.

" **King Taijitu Massacre!"** I spin my staff above my head and gather energy into it. Sarracenian rushes at me with a roar. I swing my staff downward and a black spiral of energy is sent forward and wraps around Sarracenian followed by an upward swipe sending a white spiral energy that also wraps around him. The energy starts compressing in on him and I turn around and start walking away.

"You will never wi…n. All hai..l Shoc..ker." An explosion rings out behind me as I walk away **(End Break the Shell).** I decide not to question it as I'm already having trouble wrapping my head around this whole thing. I find Decade pointing a gun of sorts at the Fang grunts in one hand while his other holds up a card that he slips into his Driver.

" **Attack Ride. Blast!"** Holograms of his gun surround the actual thing and fire at the Fang. They cry out as their hit before they fall to the ground and explosions engulf them. When the explosions are done nothing is left of them.

"What the heck, did you mean to do that?" I really don't care that they died, not with the corpses they left behind already, but that was a bit overkill.

"Shocker's soldiers often are set to explode upon death, they're fake Riders would be no different. Why do you think Sarracenian went sky-high?" That makes a lot of sense actually. I try to ignore the thought I might be wired the same way, probably something to have checked in the future though. We both deactivate our transformations and head back outside to find team RWBY, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Ironwood, and what appears to be an adult Weiss all armed and ready for battle. This will be fun to explain.

 **Time Skip - Beacon Courtyard**

You know there is something very amusing about this. Now I'm sure Ironwood has his good points but this whole time he's acted like a blowhard and a bully, trying to learn everything about Tsukasa though force. Tsukasa in turn has pretty much ignored him the whole time and finally left Ozpin's office, dragging me along with Ironwood, Ozpin, and Winter, Weiss's sister

"Are you listening to me?"

"I am but you haven't said anything worth replying to."

"I want to know about these Drivers, Ozpin refuses to let me see Mr. Arc's and you apparently destroyed the White Fangs so you are our only way make our own."

"I really don't care."

"Do you want the whole Atlas military brought down on you." The air around Tsukasa chills, I now realize why he was made a leader of Shocker.

"I've brought entire worlds to ruin, I've taken on an army of Riders and come out standing, I've been called The Destroyer of All and The Devil, you and your army do not scare me." Ironwood backs up at Tsukasa's glare. "You are one someone that should never have access to Driver technology, for once I'm glad that Shocker makes sure everything they build will blow up. Come one Jaune, we have things to discuss." I nod and follow him while Ozpin lets us walk off, stopping Ironwood and Winter from following us. Once we're a good distance away Tsukasa starts talking.

"Alright, Shocker only has small numbers in this world as far as I know. That's why they need the White Fang as troops and why they built those mass-produced Drivers, probably got the idea from Riotroopers. After what I saw you'll do fine, just be ready for anything. Sometimes our enemies get weird, sometimes they've got odd weaknesses, and sometimes they're absolutely vicious with no regard for life. Follow that and you should be fine. Also be on the lookout for other people winding up in this world, whatever Shocker did to travel to this world made the dimensional barrier weaker." Tsukasa starts walking away but I grab his arm.

"Wait, what happened to that long talk you said we would have? That barely told me anything at all."

"Your Headmaster has listening devices all over this place. Rider secrets stay with Riders."

"And how do you know I can handle it, I've only had this thing for a few months and I still can't make one of my Orbs work." Tsukasa gives me a smirk and starts walking away to a wall of shimmering air.

"You're a Kamen Rider, that's reason enough." With that Tsukasa walks through the shimmering haze and disappears. A snap of a twig makes me turn to see RWBY looking at me with concern.

"So, what was that all about." I throw my hands up in the air.

"Oh, turns out I have been inducted into an order of multi-dimensional superheroes that fight things like what kidnapped Weiss constantly. To make it worse I actually got swept up in the madness, I gave myself a code name for crying out loud." I lean my forehead against a tree and sigh. This is just too much. Other worlds, superheroes, and a terrorist organization that has made me a top priority.

"So you're a superhero now?" I look back and see Ruby looking up at me with stars in her eyes and snort at the thought.

"Yeah, first Kamen Rider of Remnant. And all it took was invasive surgeries on top of imprisonment and training on threat of starvation and dehydration." The sparkles have left Ruby's eyes, way to go Jaune. I pat Ruby on the head and laugh. "So what do you think about being my new sidekick then. I'm thinking Little Red."

"I drink milk and its worked." I can't help but laugh. While Ruby has grown up she really hasn't changed much in terms of personality that's for sure.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure you have to beat the guys off with Crescent Rose now." Ruby blushes and Yang laughs at that. I then focus on the monochrome duo of RWBY.

"So Weiss I forgot to grab your dust before I ran off. Sorry about that."

"Considering you and that other guy saved me I think I can forgive you."

"Did Weiss-cream just make a joke, everyone check for meteors, does the ground seem cold to you?"

"Hey!" I then turn to the Faunus of RWBY, she told me her life story a week ago so I have to ask this.

"You don't blame me for the deaths of the Fang, right? I don't feel bad about them but I probably would have been fine just crushing their Drivers." Blake gives a sad sigh and looks at the setting sun.

"I saw the bodies they left behind. They would have received a well-deserved death sentence for that. They went into the field wearing equipment set to explode if they lost, no they made their beds. I just hope more don't follow in their footsteps." I keep my mouth shut and don't spew out the comment about how more will definitely follow. I see NPR out of the corner of my eye and focus on them for a second before turning away, that is a can of worms for another day. For now I guess I should enjoy my victory of the day. My first real victory as Kamen Rider Kiba.

Kiba, short and sweet. I like it.

 **Merlot's POV – Hidden Shocker Base, Merlot's laboratory.**

Oh my first Rider is doing so well. I can't wait to see how far he goes. It doesn't matter to me who wins, Shocker or Kiba. Either one will bring about an evolution of humanity, for now I'll just enjoy the toys Shocker lets me work with. This girl Adam gave to be the newest wielder of a high-grade Driver is going to be something once I'm done with her. I think I'll stick to her chameleon nature, give the armor a lizard look. I look back at the video captured of my first test subject and then down at the Driver I'm working on.

"Every creature evolves better with something hunting it down. Yes that will do."

"Kamen Rider Predator, you will be something special."

 **Hope you all like the second chapter. Please put up your thoughts in a review along with any ideas you have, especially if they are about the catchphrase for the Ursa orb. I'm stumped on that one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well people seem to be liking this so far. Hope I keep meeting your expectations. I do not own RWBY or Kamen Rider. Betaread by LordHellPhoenix**

 **Chapter 3 – Top of the Food Chain.**

 **Jaune's POV  
** I slam my fist into the punching bag in front of me over and over before slamming a knee into it. I flow into a rhythm, the sound of flesh hitting the bag supporting it. I've come to find this relaxing, I need to do something relaxing now. I found a tablet in my room after Tsukasa left a week ago, I have no idea when he slipped it in there. In it was the history of Kamen Riders, so many heroes, villains, and those that were in-between. It's also scary to think that I'm not the youngest rider ever, no Fourze gets that honor. So many villains with world-ending plans, so much death and heartbreak, it boggles the mind. I have a huge legacy to live up to, this one even greater than the Arc's own legacy. Shocker, the things they've done, the lives they've ruined. Remnant is just their latest target.

BANG!

My next punch sends the bag flying off its hook and it slams into the ground.

"Wow, nice punch you got there, Vomit Boy." I turn around to see Yang grinning at me in workout gear of her own.

"Yeah, yeah." I set the bag back on its hook and begin pounding away at it.

"Oh come on, I gave you a compliment."

"A first."

"Okay that isn't true." I turn and stare Yang down and she looks away with a blush.

"Okay fine, I'll admit it was rare but you can't say it was the first."

"What do you want Yang?"

"Who says I want anything? Can't I just want to see how you're doing?"

"We're barely acquaintances Yang." Yang frowns at me and crosses her arms.

"Do you consider anyone a friend?"

"A guy named Matt, Ruby, and I think that Weiss and I have a tentative friendship. Other than that, no, no I do not." I go back to laying into the punching bag, I'm unbothered for a few minutes when a hand suddenly grasps my shoulder. I react instantly and grab the arm and throw the owner over my shoulder. Yang lands on the floor with a meaty slap and looks up at me in shock.

"Oum, Jaune. What the hell was that about?"

"Hey, you were the one that grabbed me from behind! Excuse the guy that's been stabbed in the back for not trusting someone grabbing him from behind." Yang gets up and glares at me.

"I get it, we shouldn't have believed that you were capable of attacking Weiss. We were wrong, okay." What the? Oh, she thinks I was talking about her and the others.

"I meant that literally, Yang." I take off my shirt and turn around to show her my back and point over my right shoulder at a small ovular scar. It was nonlethal but hurt like hell "I got that one three months in, a guy with a grudge against the Arcs" Yang is oddly quiet but then I feel a hand brush one of the scars from Merlot's work with a feather-light touch. I tense but keep from attacking as Yang's hand traces the scar as it goes up the spine and branches out at the base of my neck to my arms and up to the skull where it stops at the spot where the spine meets the skull.

"How did you survive?" Yang has never sounded this quiet, I have to look behind me to make sure it's her.

"Luck at first, then I got decent with a shiv and made sure people thought twice about attacking me." Yang blinks at that.

"A shiv?"

"It's a small kni…"

"I know what it is, I'm just surprised you used one."

"It was tough at first, nearly died the first fight I had with it when I hit a rib rather than the space between two." Yang's eyes widen and her face pales.

"You tried to…?"

"Considering he flat out admitted that he was paid to kill me, never said who paid him though, and was going to take pleasure in it I really didn't care. It was me or him and I won. I have another two kills from prison under my belt, all in self-defense." I stare at Yang and frown. "Is this the part where you say I can't hang around Ruby now? Because I really don't care what you want." Yang frowns and looks away before staring back at me with a fire in her eyes.

"You and me on the mat." I snort and throw my shirt back on.

"I'm not fighting for my right to be Ruby's friend." Yang's voice gains an odd undertone I can't place.

"I'm surprised, most men would do anything to lay hands on me."

"Do most men have wires threaded throughout their body?" Yang goes quiet after that and opens her mouth to respond only for my scroll to buzz from where I left it on a bench next to my driver and orbs. I go and pick it up and find Ozpin is calling me.

"Hello."

"Mr. Arc could you please come to my office. There is something we need to discuss." Huh, this is odd. Ozpin hasn't actually interacted with me that much since I came back beyond wanting a report on what happened with Shocker.

"Yeah, I'll swing by my room and change before I head over."

"Good, please be here in about an hour.

"Looks like we'll have to post-pone this little fight Yang, Ozpin wants me at his office." Yang nods and I grab my stuff before rushing back to my room. I grab a quick shower and change into my regular outfit before heading off to the tower.

"Jaune!" I don't stop when I hear Pyrrha call my name. I would have kept moving if Nora and Ren hadn't gotten in front of me.

"What do you three want?"

"We want to talk to you, please we want to make things right." I look at Pyrrha and Nora's teary eyes and Ren's stoic ones and remember the last sight I had of them as I was removed from the courtroom, they wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"And I don't want to talk to you, now if you'll excuse me Ozpin wants to see me." I shove past Ren and Nora only to freeze when I feel the wires in me move back. Pain floods my system.

"AGGGH!" The force stops and I swing around and see Pyrrha looking at me in horror. She actually used her semblance on the wires, the bitch actually did that. I don't feel any guilt from the fist I plant in her face before she can react.

"Listen well Nikos, you pull a stunt like that again and I promise you it won't end well." I walk off and see from the corner of my eye Ren and Nora helping Pyrrha up. I feel my aura working on all the damage dealt to me, such a soothing feeling. I soon reach the tower and take the elevator up to Ozpin's office. When I exit the elevator I find Ozpin, Goodwitch, Ironwood, Winter, and a guy with a large sword waiting for me.

"Mr. Arc, so glad you could make it. Please take a seat." I take the offered seat and look at the assembled crowd in front of me.

"Does the Schnee have to be here?" Said Schnee fixes a glare at me, I now know who Weiss learned hers from.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Forgive me for not being comfortable around someone that quite possibly hired hitmen to try and kill me." The guy I don't know laughs at that.

"He's got you there, actually why are you here anyway Ice Queen?" Winter opens her mouth only to shut it when Ironwood orders her to leave. She glares at the new guy and then walks to the elevator. Once Winter is gone I turn back to Ozpin.

"Now that the she's gone, what is it you want?" Ozpin sits up in his chair and rests his chin on his hands.

"Tell me, what is your favorite fairy tale?"

"The Shallow Sea."

"Hmm, and what do you know about the Tale of the Seasons."

"Umm, that's the one about the four girls that go and make an old man come out of his shell right. He gives them powers that go along with the seasons in return, right?"

"That is the gist of it. Would you believe me if I told you it was true?" I stare at him and then hold up my Beowolf orb.

"With everything that has happened recently I'm open to the possibility?"

"I run a group dedicated to fighting a shadow war for Remnant. There are certain things best left unknown to the general public. As you have a personal stake in this war I felt you would be an excellent addition."

"First, I am not giving you information on Kamen Riders or Drivers. Second, what stake could I have in this war?"

"I'm not asking for information on these Kamen Riders and recreating that Driver would be impossible. If I am right our ultimate enemy, the one that pulls the strings, helped in the creation of that device and the copies the White Fang uses." My hand tightens on my seat, another person to add to my shit list. I look around and see the other three in the room looking at me intensely.

"And this person is?"

"A woman named Salem, I'll give you more information after we go over why we need you." I look over the other people in the room.

"So, I know Goodwitch and Ironwood but I don't know the scruffy guy."

"Qrow Branwen. You know my nieces, Yang and Ruby." Okay I see the resemblance with Ruby but not so much Yang. "Now come on, now you get to see the big secret." With that I get lead into the elevator and Ozpin presses a button hidden behind a panel. It's a rather uncomfortable ride down the elevator. Eventually the elevator stops and we exit into some kind of underground basement. Goodwitch turns back and looks at me.

"Welcome to the Vault." With that she turns around but seems off her game, less uptight. I catch up to her and walk beside her.

"Are you okay, Ms. Goodwitch." She looks at me in surprise for a second before looking away.

"It's nothing Mr. Arc, I simply found out someone I cared about was killed." I want to question her but the look she gives me makes me back off. Eventually we reach the end of the hallway where a girl is in some kind of medical apparatus. Her face is heavily scared but I've never seen any scars like these and the Arc family album shows plenty of scars.

"What happened to her?"

"This is Amber, the current Fall Maiden. For the first time in history someone was able to steal part of her power. It's left her in this state, it's all we can do to keep her alive at this point." Qrow picks up where Ozpin left off.

"See kid, when a Maiden dies the power is supposed to go to the last person in her thoughts as long as that person is another young woman, if she's thinking of a dude or some old hag it's random." I look at Amber and Ironwood picks up.

"Using some of the newest Atlas technology we've managed to keep her alive but we have no clue what will happen when she passes." I look at him in confusion.

"Won't it just go to the next host?"

"Well what do you know, I thought this kid was supposed to be an idiot. Normally you'd be right but when you killed those guys in prison who do you think was the last person on their minds." What Qrow is implying hits me, her attacker would be the one that most likely would get the power. "I see it hit you, I didn't get a good look when I found her but the one that took Amber's power was female and looked young enough. On top of that the girlie that did this has the rest of the power. Worst but most likely scenario, the power goes to her to reconnect with its other half." I nod absentmindedly at that, it sounds likely.

"So, you need me to help fight the person that did this?"

"No, we have a plan to transfer the power to a new host before Amber dies." I round on that instantly.

"What happens to Amber then, or the new host." Everyone looks away, none of them meeting my eyes.

"No way, you all are going to just what? Rip that power out of her and hope for the best?"

"Yeah, sounds about right." I glare at Qrow and then think about what he said. Ruby is his niece right, and she was brought in two years early.

"Its Ruby isn't it, that's why you brought her in early. You want to gamble on her life." Qrow looks at me surprised while the others look shocked except for Ozpin.

"No, it is not Ms. Rose. She has something else special about her." I glare at him, this is so wrong. "No, we are considering a few different students, we want you to protect our candidates. It would be less suspicious if you did it. So far it is down to the rest of Team RWBY and Ms. Nik.."

"HELL NO! I will not spend any more time around her. I can watch over Weiss, Blake, and Yang just fine, I don't get murderous thoughts when I see them." Ozpin taps his cane to the ground and I quiet down. The echo rings out through the Vault.

"Mr. Arc, this is beyond anyone of us or our personal feelings, we are talking about the safety of the world. Salem was bad enough but now she could be working with this Shocker group. So please set aside your personal feelings for now and perhaps you might find yourself getting back on good terms with your old team." I snort at that, fat chance. I start walking towards the elevator but stop and look back at the four of them.

"I'll keep an eye on WBY and Nikos but don't expect me to be act nice. Also, you can say this is for the greater good and all that, perhaps you're right. But keep in mind that Merlot thought what he was doing was for the good of humanity, I'm finding it hard to not picture him as part of this group of yours." I don't want that information on this Salem woman now, this is too much. I take the elevator up and walk out of the tower towards the courtyard. That was wrong on so many levels. Messing with aura is a touchy subject with me after having those aura negation cuffs on.

"Hey there Jaune." I will deny to my dying day that I screamed at that. The snickers and looks on team RWBY's faces lets me know I they will never let it go.

"Wow, for everything that changes. Good to see somethings stayed the same Vomit-Boy." I can't help but look at team RWBY in a new light now. Ruby has something that made Ozpin take her in two years early and the rest of her team are being considered for this position as a Maiden. It's never quiet with those four around is it? I pause as something feels off, it's like I'm being watched.

"So, what are you girls up to?"

"You owe me a spar so we needed to find you."

"I told you I'm not fighting you to be friends with Ru…" I tense up and feel the hairs on the back of my neck stick up.

"Uhh, what's with the seriousness Jaune." I look around and then hear footsteps moving around but attempting to remain silent. I slip the Beowolf orb into my Driver.

"Something isn't right." A flash catches are eyes and I duck, a blade passes over my head and pierces a pillar behind my head. Blake's voice reaches my ears.

"Ilia?!" The blade above me retracts and I get back up. In front of me is a girl that looks to be about my age. Her brown hair is pulled into a ponytail that curls at the end, dark spots decorate her skin, and she is wearing some kind of stealth suit. What really catches my attention are three things. First is how dull her eyes are, second is that her arms and legs have the same scars that Merlot's surgeries gave me, and third is what is without a doubt a Driver around her waist. Her driver looks like a handlebar with two "eyes" on top of a black face of sorts. Her weapon is also unusual, it's designed like a chameleon with the tongue functioning as the blade and the tail as the grip. Suddenly the "tongue" retracts fully and the "mouth" closes before opening up and revealing another "tongue" that looks like a tube. The grip then repositions itself into a shape that looks like a …  
"Shit, IT'S A GUN!" Projectiles start firing and we all duck behind the pillars. "Blake, how do you know that girl?"

"She's a member of the White Fang, we were friends once." I poke my head around and duck back as another projectile nearly hits me. I pull the switch and press the eye.

"HENSHIN!"

" **Beowolf Helm! Wolf Left the Pack, Claws Ready to Attack!"** I rush Ilia and dodge that blade of hers. I smack the weapon away from her and grab her arms. I take a good look at her, the scars are definitely from Merlot's work. That clouded look in her eyes freaks me out though, it's like she isn't there. I knee to the gut pushes me back and she grabs the left handle of her own driver before twisting it.

" **Devour! Predator!"** Black mist surrounds her and then disperses after a second or two. Black and white armor covers her. In the center of her chest is a bright red orb, her faceplate a black plane of material with what looks like a Grimm-lizard skull biting down on it, a red horn sticks out on the forehead of the helmet and two red dots that look like eyes gleam on her helmet. On the outside of her forearms short, sharp-looking, bone-like blades stick out and from the looks of it there are more on the back of her thighs. I jump back from a kick, yep definitely more blades. Soon I have to stop examining her armor as I have to focus more on dodging or deflecting her blows. ( **Look up Danton's Evolude form, and ignore the odd white pieces framing the face, for the base of this.)**

"Gahh!" I slide back several feet from one blow. Before I can react, I feel something hit my back and send me flying. I land hard and scramble to my feet. This Ilia is tough, let's see if she's Ursa-tough. I switch in the Ursa orb and pull the handle.

" **Ursa helm! Stronger Than Them All, Get Ready for A Brawl!"** My helm takes on the appearance of an Ursa's skull, jawbones wrapping around the sides and bottoms of my head. This form focuses on strength, other than my helm the only armor I have is my chest plate which now covers part of my stomach. Thick gauntlets now cover my hands, while they won't cut anything but a punch from one of these will hurt like hell. My boots are minimalist now but are similarly strengthened. Ilia is on me in a second, speed and strength are a lethal combination. Now however her blows don't push me back. A fistfight begins between the two of us, it's pretty even so far. For each blow, I give her she gives me two but I have more power behind mine. Ilia disengages from me and snatches her weapon from the ground. I push down on the horn once then wait a second before pushing it down two more times.

" **Ursa Biting!" "Ursa Chomping!"** My arms begin to burn their muscle mass increases. Black mist pours around my hands and a war hammer forms. The head of the hammer is designed to look like an Ursa's paw with spikes coming out of it. I rush at her, this is my slowest form but she meets me head on with her blade out. It soon becomes clear who has the advantage in this round. While even a glancing blow from me sends her flying back she'll get six or even strikes in for my one. A strike to my wrists makes me let go of my weapon and Ilia twists that handle again.

" **Go For The Jugular! Predator Strike!"** Energy runs along Ilia's blade and she lashes out far faster than before. I get hit with multiple stabs and slashes before I manage to grab her blade. I can feel my armor about to collapse, I'm drained but I'm not going down that easily. I use my free hand to initiate a Massacre.

" **Ursa Massacre!"** I tighten my free hand into a fist and pull Ilia closer as black energy gather around it.

"RIDER PUNCH!" I read about this technique from Tsukasa's notes, it varies Rider to Rider but in the end, it's always devastating. My fist slams into Ilia's helmet and I release my grip on her weapon. She gets sent flying back and I collapse to one knee.

" **Hunt's Over."** my armor fades away and Ilia gets back up but her armor is gone as well. She's covered in cuts and bruises and I'm sure I'm no better. Her weapon is back in gun form and she points it at my head only to stop when shouting reaches our ears. With that her form shimmers and then she's gone. I stand back up and ignore the burning in my legs. Those eyes of hers, I don't think she's all there anymore. Wouldn't be the first brainwashed soldier Shocker produced.

 **Time skip – Jaune's Room**

I finally got out of Ozpin's office after giving a blow-by-blow report over my fight with Ilia. I'm currently going over Tsukasa's notes, looking for any similarities in Ilia's abilities and I've managed to find it. Kamen Rider Amazons, AR Riders that share similarities to Kamen Rider Amazon. The Amazons aren't humans, they're a species called … Amazons. Ignoring that for now. The Amazons Riders are some of the more physically powerful riders. Apparently, Shocker tried to attack their world but their soldiers wound up being … eaten, that is a horrible way to go. Given the similarities of the Drivers and the armor they probably based Ilia, who I'm guessing is now Kamen Rider Predator going by what the belt said, off the Amazons. Looks like Ilia doesn't have the insane regeneration, thank Oum, but the speed and strength are definitely there.

Blake gave me a bit more personal information on Ilia, she was a more radical White Fang. Perfectly willing to fight and kill those that wronged Faunus but not a complete bloodthirsty sociopath. The fact she's from Atlas of all places is surprising. Ilia actually went to one of the big, fancy schools while hiding her Faunus traits until a mine accident with lots of casualties gave her away. As a chameleon Faunus, she can change her skin color or extreme emotions do it for her. She felt sorrow over the mine accident while others laughed at the death, she broke some of said girls' teeth apparently. I can't really blame her for that one.

Speaking of Faunus traits those must have been enhanced as well, I saw no technology used when she disappeared. Blake said she couldn't just disappear into thin air but she did just that. Given Shocker's involvement and the way she acted, not even taking a shot at Weiss, not reacting to Blake, her focus on me and nothing else, I am definitely leaning towards brainwashing. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm right. I guess we'll see at some point.

I need more strength, I was a few seconds from getting killed today. I turn my head and stare at the green and black orb on my drawer. The last time I tried to use that thing I nearly went wild and I was barely able to rip it out of the Driver. However, this new threat means I'll need to figure it out. This is almost enough to make me miss the days where being a complete weakling was my biggest worry.

 **Hope you all like this chapter. Any ideas for new forms are welcome, I already have some figured out but any fresh ideas are welcomed. Also looks like we'll have to say goodbye to the Heisei series soon. It was a good run while it lasted, hope the next batch of Riders don't disappoint us.**

 **Next time on Kamen Rider Kiba**

"How do you think I got my hands on your blade?"

"So you're the new rider Tsukasa mentioned."

"Gaia Memories?"

" **Violence!"**

"Now, count up your sins."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took such a long time to update this, college can be killer. So just to be clear I do not own Kamen Rider or RWBY. Beta-read by LordHellPheonix**

 **Chapter 4 – Three and a Half Riders**

 **Jaune's POV**

I don't know why I'm bothering with this, I really don't. All I know is Torchwick wants to talk with me for some reason and refused to speak with anyone else. So, I found myself dragged to his cell aboard Ironwood's ship, a waste of my time. I'm half convinced this is some test of patience and control, to see what happens when I'm standing only a few feet away from the guy that started it all. I'll admit it's challenging to not rip his throat out.

"So, they finally let us meet face-to-face." For a guy in a cell Torchwick is looking rather well though, it's odd seeing him without his hat though.

"I'm honestly surprised you're alive considering a Schnee works for Ironwood." Torchwick nods but that grin stays on his face the whole time.

"I'm too valuable to risk, not that the bitch hasn't tried to off me."

"I'm not exactly your biggest fan either, what do you want Torchwick?" My hand twitches, I so want to go for my Driver.

"See kid, I'm in this thing to survive. I don't care about anyone but myself and one other person. Now before this I was completely ready to let my boss's plan go through but a month before I was captured she started having me move some weird stuff around. A week after that I saw some of what that stuff could do, the things it could turn people into. I saw what one of those belts you wear could turn one of those animals into. It only made me more confident I chose the right side until one went wild and killed five others before we could put him down. Whatever these nuts are messing with I want no part of it."

"Fascinating, and you wanted to talk to me of all people why?"

"Guards talk, I know you have the same equipment they have. I tell you where to look, you see about getting me better accommodations." I snag Torchwick by the neck and pull him up against the bars of his cell.

"Better idea, tell me where this stuff is and I won't splatter your blood all across the floor." Torchwick looks me in the eye and grins.

"Kid I got your weapon from your locker, it was sent to me. Put the clues together and what do you get?" I glare at him with the desire to kill him growing ever stronger. I stuff it deep down and try to ignore how easy it would be. It would be in cold-blood, I don't want to cross that line.

"You have an inside man."

"I don't know. My boss was the one that set everything in motion, I don't know who did it." I don't think he's lying, Torchwick knows it will only end badly for him.

"Where do I need to go to find this 'weird stuff' your boss had you move?"

 **Time Skip**

Well if this pans out Torchwick gets his deal. Odd coins and alphabetized flash-drives, both sound familiar but I can't place them. I park my Beobike and look at the address Torchwick gave me. This warehouse is the place. I walk up to the door and type the password into the security system, a click signals the door is unlocked and I walk inside. I look around and see nothing but some broken crates, a table, and a few folding chairs. Looks like it all got moved. Huh? What do we have here? I pick up a flash-drive wedged under one of the chairs. Definitely an odd one, it's bright red with a bone pattern circling it along with a big, white M printed smack dab in the middle. This really seems familiar.

With nothing else around me I start walking around to see if I can find anything. I spend the next half-hour or so wandering around with nothing to show for it. Great, this was a waste of my day.

"Now what do we have here." I turn around and find someone else has walked in here. I can't see anything thanks to that fedora of his though. "One of Foundation X's goons checking for anything they missed. I'll be taking that Gaia Memory now." The man looks up revealing brown eyes looking at me with a cold rage.

"I don't know who this Foundation X is or what a Gaia Memory is but clearly you do. Mind telling me what you know?" I lean to side to dodge the kick sent my way. "I'll take that as a no." Another kick is sent my way which I block with my arm. I shove forward and go for a punch of my own while my opponent is off balance but he manages to use the momentum to his advantage slides by my punch. I feel his hand grab the back of my coat and a knee meets my gut multiple times before I get thrown into the wall. My vison goes back to normal in time to see a leg coming my way. I catch it and send the guy spinning in the air, my fist soon finds its way into his gut, sending him flying into a crate which breaks on impact.

"Oh Phillip, I could use some help here." I look around but see no-one else around. "What do you mean you can't!? Fine, I'll take care of this guy myself." Okay, he is really freaking me out here. The guy reaches pulls out a red and silver Driver and slaps it around his waist.

"Wait are you a Kamen Rider?!"

"Having second thoughts, are you?" I open my mouth to reply only to stop when what I can only describe as mummies start shuffling in, alongside them are several men in suits with odd mask that have a similar bone pattern to the Gaia Memory I found.

"Tch, grunts of all things."

"What are these guys?!" I ready myself to grab my Driver

"Yummies and Masquerade Dopants. Grunts made from Cell Medals and Masquerade Memories respectively. Seeing as you aren't siding with them I suppose you were telling the truth about not working for Foundation X." Medals, those are what OOO used if I remember correctly.

"You're from the original Rider World, aren't you?" The man looks at me in surprise.

"You're rather well-informed. Shotaro Hidari, at your service. Just stay back while I deal with these guys." Shotaro pulls out a Gaia Memory and presses down on it.

" **Joker!"** Shotaro slides the Memory into the slot on his driver and black lines crawl up his face. "Henshin." He brings his right hand in front of his chest in a fist while his left pushes the slot outward. Fragments of black converge on him and soon a black suit with purple highlights appears on him. Red glowing eyes survey the scene, a silver W rest above said eyes. "Kamen Rider Joker." The creatures rush to meet him in battle and forget about me. Big mistake.

"First Shocker and now this Foundation X, what makes Remnant so attractive to you guys." I put on the Grimm Driver and put in the Beowolf orb. "Henshin!" My armor appears around me and I rush forward to join Joker in battle

" **Beowolf Helm! Wolf Left the Back, Claws Ready to Attack!"** I bring out my gauntlets and leap over Joker to cut into some Yummies, medals flow from their wounds before they explode.

"You're the new Rider Tsukasa mentioned." Joker sends a Dopant flying with a kick before flinging a Yummy into a group of them.

"Kamen Rider Kiba, on your right." Bones definitely break with the following punch. I slash through a few more Yummies and snap a Dopant's neck before throwing the body into another. The two of us continue to eliminate these creatures before ending up back to back with a group in front of each of us. Joker bumps his elbow against me

"Let's finish this up." I push on the horn three times while Joker slides his Memory into a slot on his belt.

" **Beowolf Massacre!"** Energy gathers around my claws and I send several energy slashes at a cluster of Yummies causing Medals to rain down around us.

" **Joker Maximum Drive!"** Black fire gathers around Joker's fist and with a cry he slams it into a Dopant which slams into a few others and explodes, taking them all out.

" **Hunt's Over."** Our Rider forms disappear and the two of us face each other once more. I hold my hand out to Shotaro.

"Let's try this again. Jaune Arc, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Kiba." Shotaro takes my hand and shakes it. "How did you find out about this place anyway? I only just found out about it from Torchwick. Heck, you're from a completely different world." Shotaro looks proud of himself and straightens his tie.

"I'm a P.I. whose number one target is Foundation X. I got some notes from a member that wanted out, he was found torn to pieces in a lake a day later. After a nice long search they led me here, would you mind destroying that Memory real quick." I pull the Memory out of my pocket and crush it in my hand. "Thanks, now what are we going to do." I pull out my scroll and call Ruby.

"Hey Jaune."

"Hello Ruby, is Yang around?" Blonde hair fills the screen.

"What's up vomit boy." I resist shouting out at that. I hate that nickname with all my soul. I glare at Shotaro who's smirking at me.

"You mentioned knowing an information broker once, I need his address."

"Something good happening." I really don't like that smile on her face.

"Nope, just more crap I have to deal with." Yang's smile just grows at that.

"Alright I'll send you the address." The call ends and my screen goes black. I look back at Shotaro when a message comes through with the address.

"You got a ride?" Shotaro holds up some keys and starts walking to the door. I follow him and find a half-black and half-green bike parked next to my Beobike. Shotaro plucks a helmet off the seat and smirks at me.

"This is the HardBoilder, lead the way newbie." I nod and slip on my own helmet before hopping on the Beobike.

"Let see if you can keep up." I pull out and my scroll and look at the address one more time before pulling out, Shotaro follows behind me. I'm surprised we don't draw more attention than we do, I can see a few people stop and stare but not as many as you would think. After a couple of hours we pull up next to a club.

"This is the place Yang told me about, apparently this guy knows everything on the streets. If someone's doing something he'll know about it." Shotaro looks up and down at the place.

"Not a bad place, so how we going to play this?"

"We could go good rider, bad rider." Shotaro looks at me and opens his mouth only to close it when a guy comes flying out the doors. He lands on the ground and bounces a few times before stopping right at our feet. Shotaro and I share a look before running inside, slapping our drivers on while running. We run through the doors only to find Yang sending two girls flying while the rest of her team looks on from the sidelines. I jump and catch the girl dressed in red while Shotaro manages to snag the one dressed in white.

"Oh hey there Jaune, I think that Junior will be willing to talk with you now." I notice a big man holding his arm. I set the girl I'm holding down and then notice one of the men on the ground.

"Matt!" The guy looks up at me and smiles before wincing while holding his ribs.

"Long time Jaune, heard you got out." I help Matt up and then look at team RWBY.

"What are you four doing here?"

"We wanted to help. There's no need to do this alone."

"I'm not alone, I got Shotaro." I look behind me and see Shotaro helping more of Yang's victims up.

"And why is he better than us?!" I stare at all four of the girls, I get they want to help but this is dangerous. The grunts and maybe a few low-ranking threats I could definitely see them taking but they don't have Rider armor/wear protecting them. A blow that would kill an aura user can be an annoyance to me at times.

"He is an experienced Kamen Rider who knows all about our prey. Speaking of which, Junior was it, you hear anything about a group called Foundation X or anyone moving around weird coins or flash drives?" Junior looks up at me and stands up. Now he looks down at me from about a head of height on me.

"Tch, I guess I owe you for stopping the crazy broad..." Yang moves to attack but a glyph appears under her to slow her down, a ribbon wraps around her midsection and pulls back on her, and Ruby is pushing back on her shoulders. "…on top of helping Matt out. I haven't heard anything about something like that but I'll let you know if I do."

"You don't know anything huh?!" I look back and see Shotaro holding one man's arm behind his back with his sleeve torn off revealing some weird tattoo. "This is a Living Connector, one way to use a Gaia Memory." I press down on the horn and the Never-bow settles into hand pointed straight at Junior's head.

"Know nothing huh." My finger is on the trigger when the guy in Shotaro's grip breaks free and starts laughing.

"HAHAHA! That moron wouldn't know anything. Shocker and the Foundation are the way of the future and this moron is too stuck in the past. We haven't expanded our operation in years, we could have doubled the size of our organization while Torchwick has been distracted but this fool wouldn't make any moves no matter what I said. Well no more!" The man pulls out a Gaia Memory. "With this I have the power to rule this city." I shoot at him but he dodges and sticks the Memory on his tattoo.

" **Bird."** Where there was once a man now stands some green bird creature. A skeleton is perched on its extended head, ribs stick out of its chest while wings extend from his shoulders. Its right arm sports a wicked set of claws while the left is now a curved blade. A beak now sits where a mouth would be. All in all it's an unholy terror.

"SCHAAAAA!" That simple screech sends everyone but me, Shotaro, Junior, those two girls from earlier, and RWBY flying back. A green fire ball comes flying my way but Junior pulls me out of the way. I pull the lever and start running towards the newly made Bird Dopant.

"Henshin!"

" **Nevermore Helm! Eye in the Sky, Get Ready to Die!"** I shove my weapon into the Dopant's chest and fire. Shotaro is already moving, leaping into the air while slipping his Memory into the driver around his waist.

"Henshin!"

" **Joker!"**

The blast shoves the creature back into a kick from Joker. This is followed up by a serious of rapid punches to the joints. Once Joker shoves the Dopant away from him I move in and slash with the protrusion on my left arm before I switch my bow into sword-form and flip it into a reverse grip to block a swing from the Dopant's blade-arm only to end up taking a swipe from the claw, due to the weaker armor of the Nevermore helm I can feel my skin underneath the suit bruise but nothing serious. The protrusions on my boots grow out and I slam my foot into my opponent's ribs and two break off before dissolving into nothing. Joker takes the opening I gave him to deliver a dropkick which drives the Dopant into its knees.

" **Nevermore Chomping!"** I bring out my wings and jump on the Dopant, the boot protrusions growing out into talons and sinking into the Dopant's back.

"Let's take this outside." I fly out the doors dragging the Dopant with me and once outside take to the sky. Once we're high above the city I let the Dopant go and its own wings extend and it turns to face me only to find part of its beak cut off by my sword followed by several more cuts to its chest.

"SKAAHHH!" Primal instinct seems to have taken the creature over. Its body is shaking and it turns around and starts flying away. A targeting system pops up in my sight, a reticle locking onto the fleeing target. I hold up the Never-bow after switching its form and press on the horn three times.

" **Nevermore Massacre!"** I press the trigger and multiple miniature Nevermores made of energy are sent flying towards the doomed creature. The Dopant dodges the first round but they swing around and slam into its face, sending it flying back into the rest of the shots. I fly towards the explosion that follows and catch the man that comes falling out of the smoke cloud. With that done I descend to the ground and let him go once I'm a few feet off the ground. He lets out a groan on impact showing he's still alive.

" **Hunt's Over."** I grab him by the collar and slam the man against a wall. He's covered in scratches and his clothes are torn up but it doesn't look life threatening. I press the Never-bow against his arm and shake him once.

"You get one chance to tell me where Foundation X is, don't answer or lie to me and I'm putting holes in your arms and legs."

"Warehouse 88C in the industrial district, Junior owns it but never uses it so it was the perfe… GAHHH!" I back up and watch as the man clutches his head in pain. His eyes bulge and blood pours from his ears and nose. He collapses to the ground but I catch him before he hits the pavement only for the man's flesh to dissolve into dust. In a couple of seconds, I'm left holding only the clothes he was wearing. I pull out my scroll and call Ruby.

"Ruby, is Shotaro there?"

"Yeah, here he is."

"What's up rookie?" I grit my teeth at the nickname but can't deny its accuracy.

"I got the guy back to human form but the moment he said something he just dissolved. I got a location. Warehouse 88C in the industrial district, meet me there."

"Alright, my team will be meeting us there." I nod and hang up before I pull out the Beo-bike orb and put it into my Driver.

" **Beo-bike."** A swirling cloud of darkness appears next to me and the Beo-bike rolls out of it. I still haven't figured how that works but it's quite handy. I slip on my helmet and start the Rider-machine up. Revving up I pull out and head towards the industrial district. I weave in and out of traffic as I push the bike to higher speeds, I manage to make it there in ten minutes. When I get there, I park outside the entrance to the cluster of warehouses that 88C is located. I wait for Shotaro and this team of his to show up. I look up at the sound of an engine and see Shotaro pull in with Blake and Weiss on the back of his bike while Yang and Ruby park next to him on Yang's bike.

"What are they doing here!?"

"I needed to know how to get here."

"You could have asked for directions, not bring them into a life or death battle."

"Hey! May I remind you that we are Huntresses-in-Training. We fight Grimm for a living, I think we can handle anything these guys throw at us." I look at Shotaro and make a gesture at him.

"You want to tell them exactly what kind of threats are the norm for us."

"City destruction is pretty normal, world ending also isn't uncommon. I know another newbie named Gaim had to stop my world form being consumed by this interdimensional forest. Then there was the time that the 29 surviving main riders had to work together in order to stop the world from turning inside-out which would bring the dead back to life and kill the living. And don't even get me started on getting dragged to another world by magic rings to stop all the monsters we had ever killed from pouring out into the world again."

"Decade mentioned those last too extensively in the notes he left me, didn't that big collaboration start off as Heisei fighting Showa riders." 29 main riders? I could have sworn it was 30?

"Yeah, Rider Civil War is not something I'm keen to repeat."

"So now you see why I'm not keen on you all following me into this shitstorm."

"SWEAR!"

"I could say a lot worse Ruby." I look at the girls and see that they still have determination on their faces. Blake takes a step forward.

"I've already been told that I don't need to bear my burdens alone, you shouldn't have too either."

"You really are a dolt if you think we're just leaving you."

"Come on Vomit-boy, we can handle anything these chumps throw at us."

"Right, Team RWBY is ready for action." I chuckle at this, looks like they're not going anywhere. I really should have known better.

"Fine, you all clearly aren't leaving but the moment we say run you do so." I don't get a reply as another engine reaches our ears and we turn to see who it is. A man in a red jacket with a black, flame-patterned shirt along with red leather pants rolls up with another guy dressed in a jail-striped shirt and jeans with him. Shotaro walks to them and gestures to them.

"This is Phillip and Ryu. The rest of the Riders of Futo."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you." All of us Remnant born return their greetings while Ryu looks the entrance up and down.

"So, this is where they're hiding. What's with the kids?"

"Apparently these kids are powerful warriors while the guy that looks like you is a Rider."

"I don't see a resemblance." I agree with Ryu, we look nothing alike

"It's the eyes. They look just like yours did when revenge was what you lived for, his eyes are even worse if anything." I don't honestly know what to say to that. "Any way let's get things started, Phillip."

"Right." The two stand back to back and when Shotaro slaps on a Driver with two ports another appears around Phillip's waist. Ryu slaps on a Driver that looks like a handle bar and I follow up with the Grim Driver and the King Taijitu orb. All four of us shout out at once.

"HENSHIN!"

" **Cyclone! Joker! CycloneJoker!"** Phillip collapses to the ground as Shotaro is surrounded by armor, the left half looks like Kamen Rider Joker but the right half is now green with some gold parts. A scarf trails from his right shoulder in a cape like manner. "Kamen Rider Double." Double's eyes flash when he speaks and while it sounds like Shotaro is speaking Phillip's voice seems to echo everything he says.

" **Accel!"** Several silver metal pistons appear in the air and start glowing red as a revving noise fills the air. **"Accel!"** Red and silver armor with a machine based look covers Ryu, black hand bars stick out on his shoulders and he has wheels on the outside of his legs. A large blade appears next to him once the transformation is finished. "Kamen Rider Accel!"

" **King Taijitu Helm! Two in One! Now You're Done!"** My armor forms around me and I preform a **Biting** to bring out my staff. "So then, let's find Foundation X." Laying Phillip's body next to the bikes we all head start searching for 88C. It honestly doesn't turn out to be as hard as we thought it would be, it's the only warehouse drawing power in the area.

"This is definitely the place. Is everyone ready?" It's really creepy hearing Phillip's voice come out of Double when I know it's Shotaro's body. Everyone says they're ready and then Accel cuts the door down to reveal an empty room. Double looks around and spits out his words with frustration

"Damn it, they already moved on."

"That we did." Everyone looks around and I notice some speakers have been set up. "That pathetic cockroach was a loose end, the moment we heard the Two-in-One Rider was in this world we immediately started tying up those ends. Shocker is a valued customer and it wouldn't do to upset them. Now then why don't you come out Mr. Bronzewing." If my helmet didn't prevent it my jaw would hit the ground when Dove Bronzewing walks into the warehouse. Team RWBY is as shocked as I am. Yang is the first to snap out of it.

"Dove, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut it bitch. I'm sick of people walking all over me. Constantly having to keep my head low and be someone else's lackey. With these guys backing me up I'm going to become the top dog around here. If a rich bitch had to get hurt, or die as the goal was, and a weakling take the fall for an initiation so be it." Double strokes his chin and tilts his head at Dove.

"Why them though? What made the two of them special?"

"Nothing, Foundation X and Shocker just wanted chaos to hide their movements and the media and police love rich-people problems. Throw in an unrequited crush being the reason for the attack and you have everyone distracted for new people to move in."

Five figures drop to the ground, a woman with a body that's constantly shooting out fire, a metal behemoth, a blue figure with a gun for an arm, a weird yellow thing with two tentacles for arms, and a white Rider with a driver similar to Double's.

"How…?" The voice on the speakers answers Accel's question as the doors close and more lights turn on.

"We were the ones that made them, did you honestly think we wouldn't have samples of them to build better versions. Mr. Bronzewing, kill them all." Dove pulls out a Gaia Memory and presses it behind his ear.

" **Violence!"** Another behemoth, this one made of flesh, joins the field, sporting a wrecking ball for a hand unlike the first one that has a staff. The muscle of its right leg is completely exposed.

"Alright those are Dopants based off our Memories: Heat, Metal, Trigger, and Luna. The white one with them is a knock-off of Kamen Rider Eternal. This is where all the non-Riders take a step back."

"Hey we can help!" I get in front of Ruby and don't take my eyes off the enemy.

"Just listen to him Ruby!" I rush the Trigger dopant and Dove, Double goes for Eternal and Heat, and Accel takes Luna and Metal. I smack Trigger's gun upwards and bend around Dove's wrecking ball before smacking him upside the head. I hear a click and see Trigger aiming at me only for Ruby to slam both her feet into him sending him flying back.

"Ruby!" I put my staff between me and that wreaking ball and get shoved back. I stop skidding next to Ruby as she fires at Trigger who's shooting her bullets before they can hit him. I can see Weiss supporting Double by placing ice between him and Heat when she shoot at him while Yang and Blake are fighting alongside Accel.

"I'm not leaving you to fight alone." I slap Dove's next strike to the side and grab the Beowolf orb from my belt and switch out. I need speed more right not.

" **Wolf Left The Pack, Claws Out Ready to Attack!"** I perform a **Biting** and start running around Dove clawing at his legs, judging by the grunts I'm dealing some damage. I can hear Double's driver calling out new combinations as he switches his own form but I don't focus on it too much.

" **Beowolf Chomping!"** With that done I rush Dove and drive a fist right into his neck. While he gasps for air I rush over and help Ruby out. She's done a good job with Trigger by getting in close but Crescent Rose can't seem to deal enough damage to put him down. Ruby moves to bring Crescent Rose down on Trigger's head and I see it happen before I can reach them. Trigger's barrel presses right against Ruby's stomach and fires, sending Ruby flying back.

"RUBY!"

I can't tell who shouted first, my voice blends in with the rest of Ruby's team. I manage to catch her and the force throws me back. I hit the ground and skid on my back into the wall. I'm sure the others would come over and help but they are clearly being held up by their own opponents. "Ruby! Speak to me!" Ruby looks up at me, with a pained expression.

"I'm fine." I look at her arm cradling her ribs and see some pushing against the skin, her clothes torn from the bullet, her aura just kept a hole from being torn through her but it couldn't stop the force from braking some ribs. Anger floods through me, anger at myself, at Dove, at Foundation X, at this entire situation. I set Ruby to my side and grab the Deathstalker orb while deactivating my transformation. Ruby needs medical attention so the sooner we end this the better. If anything goes wrong Double and Accel should be able to stop me. I slip the Deathstalker orb into my Driver and pull the handle.

"HENSHIN!"

 **Ryu's POV**

CLANG!

My blade clashes against Metal's staff. Foundation X, you disgust me even more now. They may have been villains when we met them but to disgrace their memory with these shoddy fakes. A step back dodges one of Luna's whip arms and I leave a gash on it for his efforts.

"Now, let's shake it off. HAA!" I slice at Metal who blocks, Luna tackles me and pushes me back while he wraps me up. I start revving up and increase my armors temperature

"AGGGGH!" Luna lets go with a screech and I notice a shadow and turn to see Metal bringing his staff down at my head. A blade swings past us followed by a gunshot and a ribbon wraps around his hands. The ribbon must be strong too hold him back.

"YAHHHH!" The blond girl, Yang, smashes a fist into Metal and a shotgun blast goes off. Metal goes flying back as the ribbon unwraps from around him and the black-haired girl, Blake, comes running up, shooting at Luna.

"Didn't we tell you four to stay back." A big grin is sent my way. It's a grin filled with overconfidence and reckless abandon.

"You said to, we decided against it." Kami, is this what I have to look forward to when Haruna gets to be that age. The two do prove to be good back up against the Dopants, Blake is capable of matching Luna in long range combat while Yang only seems to grow stronger with each blow she takes. I move between the dopants helping whichever one seems to need help. A gunshot goes off and I look to see the girl in red, Ruby, flying in the air with a hole in her clothes.

"RUBY!" all of this world's natives cry out, the Black and Blond duo try to get to her but Metal and Luna get in their way. Kiba catches her and skids into the wall where she tries to reassure him. My mind flashes back to Haruko and my parents. I pull out the Trial memory and slam it in right as the new kid deactivates his transformation and pulls out another of his orbs only this one has sickly green lines running around it. I now see what Shotaro was talking about. Pure rage and bloodlust fills his eyes while a literal dark aura surrounds him.

"HENSHIN!"

 **Shotaro's POV**

Foundation X made a blunder with this one. This fake Eternal and Heat aren't that much trouble, Eternal isn't even able to shut down our Memories. No, annoying is the word to describe these two. This Eternal might be weaker but his knife-work is still good and those flames keep getting in our way. I punch Eternal away and see flames come at me only for a wall of ice to sprout up between me and the fire. A flash of white follows and Eternal is parrying a rapier away.

"You kids just don't listen do you?" Weiss, I'm pretty sure that's her name. _"It is Shotaro."_ Weiss backs up and sends several icicles flying at Eternal only for Heat to melt them.

"I've stood on the sidelines enough in my life. Never again." I like her, seeing as how all of them have jumped in Kiba has a good support system if he'll accept it. Time for a switch.

"Keep making those walls for me, it's time for a western style shootout."

" **LUNA! TRIGGER! LUNATRIGGER!"** I grab the Trigger Magnum from my hip and fire. I hit Heat and Eternal runs forward only for a symbol to appear under his feet and stop him. Heat sends fireballs at Weiss forcing her to dodge and the symbol disappears but I manage to shoot him before he can counterattack. Weiss puts up more walls surrounding Heat and I get into a fist fight with Eternal. I take a kick to the gut right as a bullet shot rings out.

"RUBY!" I look to see Kiba catching the girl in red who has a hole in her clothes. Trigger's barrel smoking, the four girls try to run to her but the Dopants get in their way. I put the Trigger Magnum between me and Eternal's knife, the deadlock keeping me from running over there myself, when a chill goes up my spine.

" _Shotaro…"_

" _I feel it, Phillip."_ Kiba stands back up and deactivates his transformation, a dark aura begins to surround him while his eyes burn with more rage than I ever saw in Ryu. That orb is different from the others, the light is green rather than red.

"HENSHIN!" Black smoke surrounds him and green energy sparks around it. When it clears his new form is revealed.

" **Deathstalker Helm! Crawling From Below, Poison Ready To Go!"** This form is heavily armored on his chest, arms, and legs but his joints still have full movement range. The chest plate is designed so four protrusions that look like insect legs are wrapping around it. Small green crystals stick out of the arm and leg guards but they don't seem functional. The helmet now looks like a scorpion is wrapping it's claws around him while a piece of armor in front of his mouth keeps the claws from fulling touching. The red that once decorated his body is the same sickly green as his orb. Kiba looks towards the sky and lets a scream out as the green energy crackles across his body.

"AGGGGH!" Faster than I thought would be possible the kid is in front of Trigger and grabbing his gun-arm. With a shout Kiba plants his foot on Trigger's chest and pulls. A sickening noise of metal tearing fills the air as Trigger's arm is ripped off. "AGHHRRR!" Kiba has everyone's attention as he starts to whack Trigger with his arm, eventually caving in his skull. Just like last time he dissolves into sludge

" _Shotaro, I do not think Kiba is in control anymore."_

" _Really? You think so!?"_ The rest of the Dopants and Eternal rush who they clearly perceive as the biggest threat while the girls rush over to their leader. I move in front of them just in case the fight moves over here. The idiot that became the new Violence Dopant is the first to reach him but Kiba catches the Violence Ball and squeezes.

"AAAAHHH!" Violence cries out as the Ball shatters and a fist is embedded in his gut, he falls on his back clutching the stump where the Violence Ball once was. Dark mist swirls along Kiba's arm and a shield that looks like a scorpion's face forms. Green patterns are spread out upon it and a tube with a spike one end rests upon it, it looks like a stinger. Kiba kicks off the ground with a yell and drives his shield into Metal. A hissing sound fills the air and then the spike is coming out of Metal's back and he dissolves into sludge. Kiba lets out another screech as that energy appears once more, this form is like our FangJoker form, his body can't handle it. Accel runs by me in his Trial form and grabs Kiba from behind.

"Hey, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself doing this!"

"AGGGHH!" another screech, this one not even remotely human, escapes Kiba's throat as he grabs Accel with his shield free arm and tosses him across the room. Luna's arms the wrap around Kiba, pinning his shield to his side while his other arm is free, and lift him in the air. Heat then hits him in the head with a fireball, it only seems to piss him off.

" _Shotaro, I know how Kiba has gotten that powerful. He's not in control anymore and as such he isn't regulating the power from the Orb."_

" _So, he'll just fall asleep once this is done?"_

" _No, more than likely he'll die. We need to stop this."_ Another cry draws out attention as Kiba's free arm pulses with black light and a large claw made of bone covers it. It traps Luna's arms and clamps shut cutting them off. Luna stumbles back as Kiba lands on the ground, his bonds dissolving around him. Heat attacks from behind with a drop kick only for a large tail to sprout from Kiba's tailbone and pierce her stomach, the tail lashes out and sends her decomposing body flying away. Eternal attacks with a Maximum Drive next, flipping through the air to land an axe kick and following it up with an upwards slash from his knife, both attacks cloaked in blue flames. Kiba skids back across the floor but stabs his tail in the ground to slow himself to a stop. His body then shakes violently for a few seconds as more of that green energy sparks around him

" _Phillip!"_

" _On it."_ The Xtreme Memory comes flying in and latches on to our driver. I feel Phillip's presence become more pronounced as his body and soul are fused with mine. At the same time Kiba drives his shield into the ground and the spike punches into the earth. Green Crystals sprout up around Eternal and pin him there. Kiba screeches once more and makes to attack but we're already between him and his prey.

"Newbie, you need to stop this before you kill yourself."

" **Yes, your uncontrolled usage of that Orb will be the death of you soon if you don't stop."**

"AAAAAH!" Well that didn't work. Kiba immediately lashes out at us but the Prism Bicker stops his own shield while we're able to stop his claw with our hand.

"Sorry Kid, looks like we'll have to knock some sense into you." We shove him back and then cut into him with our sword. This time the damage is clearly visible and the shield bash to the face doesn't help matters. Eternal breaks free from the crystals and moves to attack but Accel is finally back up and intervenes in his Booster form. Kiba keeps slashing at us with his claw or trying to spear us with his tail but we can easily dodge or block. As the fight drags on more and more energy races across Kiba, we need to end this quickly. We start pulling out the correct Memories.

" **Cyclone! Maximum Drive!"**

" **Heat! Maximum Drive!"**

" **Luna! Maximum Drive!"**

" **Joker! Maximum Drive!"**

" **Cyclone! Heat! Luna! Joker! Maximum Drive!"**

"Prism Break!" Our sword flashes in a rainbow of light as we deliver two slashes in the shape of an X and then drive our shield into Kiba's chest blasting him back with a blast of energy. Black mist pours off Kiba as his shield, claw, and tail disappear. Chunks of his armor are missing but he's still standing.

" **Eternal! Maximum Drive!"** Kiba is moving before we can react and is in front of the girls right as Eternal launches a blue fireball at them, Accel ends the fake Eternal seconds after he launches his attack. The fireball slams into him Kiba and explodes. When the fire is gone Jaune is back, completely unarmored. His clothes are smoking and singed but that's only a secondary concern to his eyes. His sclera have gone pitch black while green "veins" surround his eyes. He looks at me for a moment and starts swaying as he opens his mouth.

"Hey, Double. Make sure Ruby and the others are okay for me." As soon as he's done talking he collapses backwards to the ground, Yang catching him before he hits the floor. We're already getting to their side, separating on the way. Phillip checks his pulse while Accel cuts a path open for us.

"I have a pulse, it's a steady one." I let out a sigh of relief and put a hand on my hat.

"Geez newbie, you're more of a hassle then Gentaro." A green light draws my attention and I look to see that Orb glowing. I move to pull it out, I saw enough to know the basics of how Jaune's driver works, only for the entire thing to be locked down. When I start tugging the kid starts shaking violently.

"Jaune!" Yang keeps the kid from hurting himself and I stop messing with the driver after seeing if it will come off his waist, it won't. This is not good.

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Kiba**

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"Perhaps we should consider confiscating the Driver."

"Ilia, snap out of it!"

 **Chapter 5 – Tame the Beast**

 **Alright so this was originally going to be two chapters but I decided to put them together to make up for the long wait. Secondly, I need ideas for Kiba's pre-battle and pre-finisher catchphrase. I haven't been able to come up with anything that sounds right. Hope you all enjoyed this one.**


End file.
